Prim's Secret Adventure
by TheCoolKid15
Summary: Katniss has been reaped for the Hunger Games, leaving Prim and her Mother behind. Thus, Prim and her mother need money to feed themselves. Luckily for Prim, she's got an idea on where to get money, even if her mother wouldn't approve.
1. Chapter 1

It was time. I quietly opened the door, and felt the cool morning air on my face. It was the day after Katniss had been taken my place at the reaping, and there was still another week before the games began. While I was hoping Katniss would return alive, mother and I had our doubts. The tributes from Districts 1 and 2 could behead a target with a knife from a mile away. Katniss was good with a bow, but who knew if there would even _be_ a bow in the cornucopia.

Mother and I had to prepare for the worst. If katniss didn't come home, we would barely have enough food to survive. I had no idea how to hunt, and Gale could only get so much food by himself. We needed a way to make money, and I had a plan. As long as mother didn't find out where I got the money, I would be fine. There was a place where some of my friends sisters went to make money, and they also got something else in return. I hoped that there would be an opening.

I was going to the sex club.

As I walked, I surveyed my outfit. I had dressed in my sluttiest outfit, and that meant I had begun by putting on lace panties that gave a bit too much away, a skimpy bra that barely covered my nipples, a low cut V-neck blouse, and a skirt that barely covered my ass. The skirt so short that every gust of wind flipped it up, exposing my panties to the world. If anyone was watching, they were getting quite the show. I had finished the outfit by rolling up a pair of tights that made my legs look extremely sexy.

I reached the hob, and that meant I was getting close. The club was just behind the old warehouse, and I could hardly contain my excitement. The club didn't let girls younger than 12 into the club, and being caught there was punishable by death, but I didn't have a choice. It wasn't like I was still a virgin. I lost my virginity almost a year ago, and it felt AMAZING! I loved sex, and ever since then, I had wanted to be pounded like an animal again. This was the perfect opportunity. I was getting wet just thinking about it...

I had finally gotten to the door. I knocked, and a buff looking man opened. "What's your business here?" He growled.

"I was wondering if there was a job opening available" I replied, trying my best to sound seductive.

"Come with me, sweetie" He said in a less formal tone.

The man led me to an office with a couch in the corner, a television on a desk, and a very good-looking man sitting behind it. "Who is this?" He asked.

"Someone looking for a job" the muscular man responded.

"Well, honey, we're not really looking for any new workers right now"

"Please, sir, I'd do anything for a job, my sister got reaped, and my mom and I don't have any money, and-"

He cut me off. "I guess I could let it slide, but only if you help me with something first." I nodded appreciatively.

"You see," He continued, "I've had a raging boner since you walked in here, and I was wondering if you could help me out with that."

"Of course, sir" I said smiling. He stood up from his chair, and I realized that he wasn't wearing pants. His cock was HUGE! It was at least 10 inches long, and it wasn't even fully erect. I got down on my knees, as he stepped in front of me. I unbuttoned my blouse, and took off my bra, leaving me only in my skirt and panties. I put my hands on his dick, and began to jerk him off. He let out a loud moan, as I licked the head of his enormous cock. I opened my mouth as wide as I could, and slowly began to put his dick into my mouth. I wasn't even half way down his dick when I felt it touch the back of my throat. I started bobbing my head back and forth on his cock, and he moaned again. I felt his hands on the back of my head, pushing me farther and farther down on his dick. I felt him tighten up, and he abruptly pulled out. I felt his cum spraying all over my face. I licked my lips, and looked up at him with wide, worshipping eyes.

"God, you're one good cock-sucker. You've got the job. All the boys are gonna love you, honey!"

"Thank you sir" I replied, happiness evident in my voice. "When do I start?"

The man smiled "Sweetie, you just did"


	2. Chapter 2

"You see," the man began, "now that I know you can suck a cock well, I need to test out one more thing before you can get the job"

"Of course, sir" I said with a smirk.

"And you don't think it would be right to leave Jamaal out of this, do you?"

"No, sir."

"Good."

The buff man, Jamaal I guess, took off all his clothes as I slid off my skirt and removed my panties. The owner sat down on the couch, and waited patiently as I mounted his cock, absorbing it into my wet slit.

"So... Fucking... Tight..." The owner muttered as I moaned. Jamaal stepped behind me, and I felt his cock pressing against my asshole. Without warning, and without mercy, (Just the way I like it, by the way) Jamaal pushed his cock into my ass.

I shrieked; this was the first threesome Id ever been in, and it felt even better than Id expected. Both of their huge cocks were pounding me from either end, and it was so pleasurable that I almost passed out. There was cum dripping from both my ass and my pussy, but I didn't care. If all of the appointments were like this working at the club, then I would have no problem with anyone of them.

The 2 pounded my holes for what seemed like hours, but eventually, they stopped. I had cum at least 4 times, and I don't think Jamaal came once. I asked him, and he validated my suspicion. "That doesn't seem fair, let me help you with that" I said with a smile.

I got into doggy position on all fours, and began to suck Jamaal's large cock. He was a lot tougher than the owner was, and humped my face with ferocity. Then, I felt a pressure on my asshole. The owner was trying to push his enourmous cock into my ass. When he succeeded, I moaned into Jamaal's penis. The sound was muffled, and Jamaal let out a loud moan when I began to lick his dick while it was still in my mouth.

"You're tongue is driving me crazy bitch." Jamaal growled. "Keep it up."

I stayed in that position for another half hour before they both pulled out.

"If you keep this up, you'll be able to afford anything you want, baby." The owner said smiling as he passed me a 50 dollar bill. I knew he was right, and I couldn't wait for my first shift.


	3. Chapter 3

(**For this chapter, I took influence from I Become A PokeSlut by Pokerotic22. It is a very good read, and I recommend it. If the author reads this and wants me to rewrite this chapter, then just send me a message. Im not trying to step on any toes here.**)

The door opened, and a crowd of about 14 guys filed into the room.

"Why are you all here? I was only supposed to fuck one person today" I said confused.

A man stepped forward. "I brought a couple friends, I hope that's ok."

I smiled. "I guess I could let it slide."

They all began undressing, and I followed suit. All of their cocks were fairly long, and looked beautiful in the dim candle light. I had barely finished taking my pink panties off my legs when one of the men shoved me to my knees and pushed his long, thick cock between my cute, pink lips. He wrapped his hands around my long blonde hair and began grinding my face in his pubic hair. It tickled, and his cock slammed into the back of my throat, making me gag. I tried to pull back, but he held my head firmly on his cock. He didn't last much longer, and spilled his cum in the back of my throat. I didn't even have a chance to taste it before it slid down my throat.

I withdrew my head from his cock, and a long strand of his cum connected his cock to my mouth. As I pulled back, the cum disconnected and splattered across my lips and my cheek. I tried to lick it up, but my tongue couldn't reach all of it, leaving a puddle on my cheek. I could have wiped it off easily, but I decided to leave it to please the guys.

I resumed sucking like a true whore, and gave every guy a blowjob. There was so much cum, I didn't even try to swallow it all, and just let some of the guys spill their semen on my face. By the end of the blowjobs, there was a patch of dried cum that covered from my nose to my tits. As I was contemplating what to do next, a guy pushed me to my back, away from the group. At first I was disappointed because I was away from the amazing cocks, but then I realized that he had pushed me right onto another man, lying on his back. He pushed his cock up my asshole, and I shrieked because I hadn't been expecting it. Another man stepped forward, and pushed his cock into my mouth from above.

The remaining men began to fuck anything they could, and soon my hands, my tits, and my pussy were all filled with cocks. I was blacking out from all the pleasure, when I heard a booming voice yell, "Hands in the air, you're all under arrest!", and I lost consciousness.

(**If you could, let me know if you would prefer more frequent shorter chapters or less frequent longer chapters.**)


	4. Chapter 4

(**Sorry for the bit of the delay, Ive been writing another story on TGstoryime. I am not, however, stopping this story.**)

I woke up to a cock in my mouth, which I wasn't completely against. My eyes traveled around the room, which I now realized was a prison cell. The cock in my mouth now belonged to a man in a white uniform, a Peacekeeper. Other peacekeepers were in the cell, had their pants off, and were stroking themselves. The peacekeepers had been known to let girls off with a warning if they gave them a good fuck, but I realized the number of peacekeepers was abnormally high for one girl.

"The bitch is awake" A gruff man growled. "Resume torture."

The man pulled his cock out of my mouth, and slapped me in the face. I tried to stand up, but I realized I was chained to a cold, metal table. My pussy was on full display for all to see.

"Give her a 15 inch with a level 12." I heard the same man say.

They pushed something... a dildo, into my pussy, and turned it on. Immediately, I was overcome with pain. I had experimented with dildos before, but this was a much more violent and painful sensation. I was screaming in seconds, and not in pleasure. Thankfully, the peacekeeper bastards stopped after a few seconds. I began pleading for them to stop, telling them I would do anything for freedom from this torture. The head peacekeeper got an evil look in his eyes.

"You want freedom, you little slut? then youre gonna have to work for it! How old are you?"

"16" I said in a trembling voice.

He slapped me. "You fucking cunt! Don't lie to me!"

"13"

"Good girl. Are you a virgin."

"No."

"How about you come to my office, and we discuss this further."

"Ok" I said. I had thought that sex was the only thing that was interesting in my life. Now because I was having it at the club, I might be killed.

I followed him to his office, and once we were there, he spun and grabbed my hands. I watched in horror as he clasped a pair of handcuffs to them. "Sorry, princess, but I like my girls helpless."

He stuck a his cock in my mouth, forcing me to shut up. His penis tasted terrible, and it left a awful taste in my mouth. I missed the owners cock.

He began humping my face, his pubic hair brushing in my face. After face fucking me for a while, he came, leaving a disgusting taste on my tongue.

"You are officially the personal fuck toy of the Peacekeepers. Each day, you will be penetrated, violated, and degraded by anyone who wishes to fuck your tight little holes. You officially have no rights, you fucking slut. We own you."

Silent tears began running down my face. Sex had gone from the thing I loved to the thing that my life depended on. I was a chained up, cum covered, fuck toy for the police force, just waiting for another officer to get too horny and relieve himself on me.

The man re-chained my arms and legs to the wall so I was spread eagle against the wall. He then turned around, and walked out of the room, shutting the light off behind him.


End file.
